lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
INVALID QUANTUM CHROMODYNAMICS
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός) T. E . Institute of Larissa Greece August 14 , 2015 The theory of quantum chromodynamics introduced by Gell-Mann (1973) is an invalid theory, because it is based on wrong massless gluons in analogy to Einstein's the false massless quanta of fields. In this photo I am with Dr. Th. Kalogeropoulos (student of Einstein) who came from the Princeton University to present a work at the nuclear conference held in NCSR “ Demoritos” (2002). He was very surprised when I told him that my discovery of nuclear force and structure peresented at the same nuclear conference (2002) rejects the theory of quantum chromodynamics. However as a student of Einstein he criticized initially my discovery of the law of energy and mass which modifies the invalid "mass-energy equivalence". Historically, the well-established laws of force acting at a distance were confirmed by the experiment of Michelson and Morley (1887) and the experiments of the quantum Entanglement. Nevertheless Einstein in 1905 for the explanation of the photoelectric effect influenced by Maxwell’s false electromagnetic fields moving through a fallacious ether (1865) introduced the wrong hypothesis of massless quanta of fields. Today it is well known that such massless photons did much to retard the progress of physics, because they led to Einstein's invalid theories of relativity, which violate the two conservation laws of energy and mass. Note that in 1881 J.J. Thomson recognized that an electromagnetic energy is related with the so-called electromagnetic mass. So under the conservation laws of energy and mass Kaufmann explained his experiment (1901) by using the electromagnetic mass of Thomson. Indeed, in my discovery of the "Photon-Matter Interaction" I showed that the absorption of a dipole photon with energy E = hν and mass m =hν/c2 in the photoelectric effect contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ but also to the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ. Unfortunately Einstein believed incorrectly that the increase of the electron mass in the Kaufmann experiment is due to the fallacious relative motion of the electron with respect to a randomly moving observer, which violates dramatically the two conservation laws of energy and mass. ( See my THOMSON AND MICHELSON REJECT EINSTEIN). It is indeed unfortunate that after the abandonment of the fundamental action at a distance such fallacious massless quanta of fields used also in the so called theory of the quantum electrodynamics (QED). In QED the electromagnetic interactions of the well-establishes laws of charged particles should be described incorrectly through the emission and subsequent absorption of massless photons. Such a wrong photon is described in QED as the “force-carrier” particle that mediates or transmits the electromagnetic force by using the wrong concept of field introduced by Faraday (1832) in his explanation of the induction law. Although in 1845 Neumann showed that the induction law is consistent with the magnetic force of the Ampere law, Maxwell using this fallacious concept of field introduced his invalid electromagnetic theory. ( See my LAWS AND EXPERIMENTS INVALIDATE FIELDS AND RELATIVITY). On the other hand after the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) physicists like Yukawa (1935) abandoned the well-established laws of electromagnetism and developed a false theory by believing that the wrong nuclear strong force could be mediated by mesons. Moreover Gell-Mann after the discovery of charged quarks developed the theory of quantum chromodynamics (QCD) which was constructed in analogy to the fallacious quantum electrodynamics (QED). Although Gell-Mann discovered the charged quarks unfortunately he abandoned the fundamental charge of natural laws and introduced the theory of quantum chromodynamics based on the wrong hypothesis of force-carrier particles called gluons, which should transmit the wrong strong force between particles of matter that carry hypothetical “colour,” a form of strong “charge.” The fallacious strong force is therefore limited in its effect to the behaviour of elementary subatomic particles called quarks and of composite particles built from quarks—such as the familiar protons and neutrons that make up atomic nuclei, as well as more-exotic unstable particles called mesons. In QED we see that there is only one type of electric charge of natural laws, which can be positive or negative—in effect, this corresponds to charge and anticharge. Unfortunately, though Gell-Mann discovered charged quarks he abandoned the natural laws and in order to explain the behaviour of quarks in his QCD, by contrast, introduced three different types of colour charge, each of which can occur as colour or anticolour. The three types of charge are called red, green, and blue in analogy to the primary colours of light, although there is no connection whatsoever with colour in the usual sense. According to the (QCD) colour-neutral particles should occur in one of two ways. In baryons. It was assumed incorrectly that subatomic particles are built from only three quarks, as, for example, protons and neutrons. Thus the assumed incorrectly three quarks are each of a different colour, and a mixture of the three colours produces a particle that is neutral. It is of interest to notice that in my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” (2002) I showed that in protons and neutrons there are charge distributions due to 9 and 12 charged quarks respectively, which are responsible for the nucleon-nucleon interactions under the applications of natural laws. They exist among 288 quarks in nucleons interacting according to the natural laws because the spinning quarks have the fundamental charges of laws. (See my NEW STRUCTURE OF PROTONS AND NEUTRONS and my QUARK-QUARK INTERACTION). Nevertheless today after the abandonment of natural laws many physicists believe incorrectly that quarks interact via the fallacious strong force by exchanging particles called gluons. In contrast to QED, where the photons exchanged are electrically neutral, the gluons of QCD also carry colour charges. To allow all the possible interactions between the three colours of quarks, there should be eight gluons, each of which generally carries a mixture of a colour and an anticolour of a different kind. In fact, in my paper “ Impact of Maxwell’s equation of displacement current on electromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles" (1993) I showed that photons have mass of opposite charges, which provide both gravitational and electromagnetic properties. Although the experiments showed that massless particles cannot exist and energy cannot exist without nass ( see my ENERGY DOES NOT TURN TO MASS), it is believed incorrectly that massless gluons exist and carry colour forces. Under this condition today many physicists influenced by the wrong standard model continue to believe incorrectly that the charges of quarks cannot be able to give strong forces of natural laws. For example in the "Quark-WIKIPEDIA” one reads the following fallacious ideas which lead to complications: “According to quantum chromodynamics (QCD), quarks possess a property called color charge. There are three types of color charge, arbitrarily labeled blue, green, and red. Each of them is complemented by an anticolor – antiblue, antigreen, and antired. Every quark carries a color, while every antiquark carries an anticolor. The system of attraction and repulsion between quarks charged with different combinations of the three colors is called strong interaction, which is mediated by force carrying particles known as gluons". STRONG ELECTROMAGNETIC QUARK-QUARK INTERACTION. THE BINDING OF QUARKS In the case of atoms and nuclei the study of the hydrogen atom and the deuteron lead to the general ideas of the atomic and nuclear structures. So we need to examine here carefully the simple structure of the neutral quark triad (d-u-d). In the study of deuterons since the proton and the neutron are packed along the radial direction with parallel spin (total spin J = +1 ) giving a binding energy E= -2.2246 MeV the structure of deuteron D can be written as D = p(+1/2) n(+1/2) . Whereas two deuterons of opposite spin are coupled along the spin axis to form the very stable helium nucleus with a total spin J = 0. Then, it was possible to describe the structure of Triton (n-p-n) with a total spin J = +1/2. See the mathematics and the diagrams in our published paper ‘Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism’. However for the study of the structure of the neutral quark triad d-u-d we observe always not only d-u and u-d bonds but also d-d bonds with Fem = + Fe - Fm where Fm is stronger than Fe because the spins of quarks give peripheral velocities greater than the speed of light. This situation of course describes the great difference between the nuclear structure and the quark binding. In the neutral d-u-d quark triad having an orientation along the axis x the (d-u) bond is strong as in the case of Triton because it is along the spin axis z with opposite spins, while the second (u-d) bond is weaker in strength, because it operates along the radial direction ( axis x) with parallel spins like the p-n bond of deuteron. That is, in both cases we write Fem = - Fe - Fm with different strength. ( See my FASTER THAN LIGHT). Category:Fundamental physics concepts